Troy's sercrets
by TaylorRoxMySoul96
Summary: When Troy gets expled from east high.He has to go to a new school.But the second he walked in the school.His starts going bullied,cyler-bullied and hitting by his father.
1. Expled

Troy's secerts

"Troy,i think you know the reasone why you are in here."Said principal matsui.

"But .I don't do it!!"Troy said.

"Look Troy,the teachers and i have seen the cctv and it was you who blow up the chemistry lab,set fire to the teachers lodge and turn ' classroom upside down."

"But i swear i don't do it."

"Troy stop lieing,I talk this over with the other teachers and we think it is best for you to leave this school."

Troy jumped out of his chair, "you are expleing me! "

"Im sorry Troy but it is for the pack up your stuff and go."

Troy walked out of the door.

Gabriella walks over to he.

"Hey Troy what happened?"

"Im expled!"

"What!!!!"

"Im expled for something i don't do.I wish i wasn't."

"That little sly sneaker got away with Troy did you do it?"

"No!I didn't i would i got flamed for it!"

The bell rang for hometime.

"I have to go for good.I will miss you sweetie.I love you."

"I love you too baby.I'll miss you."Then they kissed as a teacher walked by and said:"This is a school not a night go!"

_**Troy's pov**_

Man i got expled for something i don't do.I wish that person get expled not i will miss my friends and Gabby.I opened the front door and my dad was standing on the hall."Dad i can..."I started."Don't say any thing Troy!You got expled!Troy how could you do the things you do!"

"But dad i didn't it!"I parent just don't understand."Troy don't gave me 'But dad i don't do it.'to just shut up."Next thing i dad push me into the hurt like hell!

_**End of pov**_

**Thats the first you like next one will be better.**


	2. New school

Chap:2 new school

"Troy we are sending you to greenveiw 's a much better school then east will learn alot."Troy's mum rolled his high great, know to grown-ups the school of smart,nice kids,know to teens as the school of kids who hit you just for making eye this is going to be hard,Troy thought.

(A few mintures later.)He was walking to the homeroom."God how did Gabriella go though this every year."He said to his he fall head first on the heard everbody also heard a boy say,"Yes finally,we can pick on a kid,we have been waiting for this like forever."The boy looked at him."Wimp!"And walked the gym."Ok are playing west high today you think you can do it?"said the gym teacher."Yeah i guess so."said Troy the kids in his classes has sended him mean notes in class,push him on to the lockers and called him names like:dumby,ugly,weirdo,freak,loner and billy no mates and it was really goting to him and to make the whole thing harder the team losted the game because of him."Thanks alot dumby thanks to you and your 'skills' we losted we where so close to winning but no you messed off the team,it is better if you still well clear of this for your help."yelled a boy."Look im sorry..."Started next thing he was hit,kicked,pushed and pulled by this guy and his all walked away and the boy turned around and said,"If you tell any one about this,it well get worse."

Troy lied there for a few mintures starting at the whole body hurted really tierd really hard to fright back tears but it was so breath hurt."God,why me?"He asked.

(A few hours later)Troy opened the door."Hello."He must be went outside to play need to get away from it an hour,his phone was a said:"I hate you,Everyone hates you,I should die."A few mintures later another message:"You are ugly,you should go in a ugly home."Troy don't know who the messager he was really upset about lied down."I miss you,Gabriella."And went alsleep and dream about when he was in east had great friends,he was popular,girls wanted him,he had a girlfriend he loved,he was called hot and he was not bullied.


	3. One big secret

Troy's secrets:One big secret.

"Right so for your english essay.I want you to find out what date and time you wheir born on and write an essay on what happened on the year,time you where born on.3 pages long and has to be in by next two you can't remember what time you where born on,here is a website for you to find out on,put in your first and last name,date you where born on and it will come writing."

The teacher said. Troy don't know what time he was born on so he went to the libary and went on a laptop and he put in the website and filled in the stuff and clicked page came up and he couldn't believe his eyes!Suddenly the bell for rang and he ran out of the way down the hall , he ran into the bullies."I...I"he started.

"No one rans into me."And suddenly he hit Troy in the eye and gave him a black eye.

When he got to his house,he opened the door and his mum was reading a newspaper.

"I'M ADOPTED!!!!"Troy screamed."What Troy,oh oh yeah about that.."

"When where you going to tell me about this."

"We wheir going to tell you,when you where now you fround out."

"Your not my real parents,you lied to me all these years,all this time you made me think you where my real parents."

Suddenly they heard the door open,it was Troy's adopted dad,then out of no wear,miss bolton started to fake cry,but it sounded like real crying.

"What's going on here."he asked.

"Troy...(sobs)....fround that he was adopted..(sobs).He screamed at me and called me names and it was all my fault..(sobs)."Troy looked at was telling lies just to save herself.

"Right that is it."mr bolton he hit Troy and sent him flying to the fell into a deep sleep.

(Two hours later.)

"Let me hold for the last time,

it's the last chance to feel again,

but you broke me,

now i can't feel anything.

When i love you,

and so untrue,

when im speaking,

it's the voice of someone else."

"Hello?Troy speaking."

"Hey."

He smiled,it was Gabriella.

"How is your new school?"

Suddenly he could not hold the tears any more and he burst into tears.

"Troy,Troy what's wrong?"

"It's just everyboby is bulling me,cyber-bulling me,im adopted and mr bolton is hitting me."Troy cried.

"Troy stop crying,it's going to be any one home?"

He looked around the house and saw no one.

"No."

"Ok,im coming that ok?"

"Yes i need you right now."

"Troy i will be over in a couple of mintures."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Then Troy looked at his two wheir red with blood and purple with bruises.

He put on a jumper to cover it up his purple and red arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's kind of i will update soon.


	4. The truth is out

Chap:4 The truth is out.

**I don't own high school muiscal(i wish i did) and i don't own 'outside looking in'.**

"Mum i going for a walk."Gabriella lied.

"Ok you have fun."

"Bye."

A few mintures later.

At Troy's house.

In his room,

with Gabriella,

With Troy crying on her.

"It's it all out."

"What if it's not ok?What if your the only reason i haven't killed myself?"

"Troy don't say that.I'll be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Troy i know how you feel,i used to get bullied at school when i was 12 and 13."

"Really?"Troy saw the tears in Gabriella's eyes.

"Yeah i cry almost every night."

Then something chaught her eye.

"Hey is that a guitar?"

"Eh..yeah,i played guitar when i was ten.I self-thought myself."

" some."

"Okay."

Troy started.

T:You don't know my name,You don't know anytime about me.

G:I try to play nice,i want to be in your game.

T:The things that you say,

G:You may think i never hear about them,

T:But word travel fast,

G:Im telling you to your face.

Both:**Im standing here behide you back.**

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd,**

**you don't know what it's like to be left out,**

**you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend.**

**On the outside looking in.**

T:If you could read my mine,

you might see more of me than meets the eye,

And your've been all wrong,

not who you think i am.

**You've never given me a chance.**

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd,**

**you don't know what it's like to be left out,**

**you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend.**

**On the outside looking in**

G:Oh!I'm tried of standing at home,

Im bored and all lone,

Im sick of wasting all mine time.

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd,**

**you don't know what it's like to be left out,**

**you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend.**

**On the outside looking in (2x)**

**(At the end of the song.)**

Troy looked at her.

"Gabriella?I can i tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't always as popluar as i was at east i was 9,10,11 and 12 i was a loner.I had no friends.I sat at a table by myself at one wanted to know me."

"I know how you felt Troy,that was like me."

"Yeah.I wish we knew eachother when that was we could understand eachother."

"Yeah.I love you Troy and i mean it every time i say it."

"I love you too.I never want to leave you."

"Bang!"Went Troy's phone.

It was a message.

"This person has been sending me hurtful messages."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Troy do you wonder if you will ever find your real parents?"

"Yeah,I hope they are a live."

"Why where you apdorted?"

"When i was born mine parents couldn't look after had three sons and one they sent me to a foster home.I wish i could find them."

"Troy.I have to go, call me when you need help."

"Yeah ."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5: breakdrown

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!"Troy screamed into his was had just woke up from his nightmare.I was he was running from his biggest fear: is running and running and soon he fells and fells and fells and fells down a big hole and wakes gets out of hair is wet with sweat and his eyes are bloodshot and sits down on the is thinking why dosen't he end this,the pain and the cuts but he has one reason why:Gabriella.

_'That is not a real reason'__A voice looked around no one was there._He started to cry,the tears ran down his cheeks and they don't stop._'cry baby,cry baby you sholud a baby!'_The voice said again but that didn't stop the tears or the grabed his legs and rocked back and always calmed him down when he was a kid

.

Smile though your heart is aching,  
Smile even though its breaking,  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by,  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow,  
Smile and maybe tomorrow,  
You'll see the sun come shining throught for you,  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near

Thats the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worth while,  
If you just smile,  
Thats the time you must keep on trying,  
Smile whats the use of crying?  
Youll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile.

_'You are bad singer and you are ugly,no one wants you why don't you kill yourself?'_

"Stop please stop."He rocked back and breathing deeply.

He slamed his head againest the wall and cried with the pain.`He wished it would end soon.

__________________________________________________________________________________

This was just a messy up .6 will be out soon.


	6. PLEASE READ

**Please read note:**

**As you have notice i have not been updating Troy's sercrets that is because i have been super busy with summer tests and stuff like that and i have been writing a story on here a icarly fanfic iwant to live life seddie love im going to finish the icarly one first then sercrets.I promise i will not delete this wait a few week till im finish icarly one ok?Thanks.**

**--**seddietroyella.

**P.s Mickeal Jacson died on the 22th of june at 2:12am or 2:20am.**

**That is all.**


End file.
